The Story of Us
by Fredweasleyforever
Summary: Set during the seventh book, this story goes through the lives of the Weasleys, Fred in particular and his girlfriend,Gabrielle,OC, and tells how they lived through dark times and how they united as one to defeat Voldemort. Reviews are not needed, but are accepted with open arms. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! Chapter 13 is just up!
1. Back to the burrow

**Hey everyone! After a very long time away from the computer, I have come back! I hope you guys will understand! If you have read my other works just want to let you know that Whirlwind of colors is being updated and will be getting another chapter added as soon as possible! (finally!) This one as you will find out, is about one of my FAVORITE characters in Harry Potter, Fred Weasley! At Harry Potters 7th year, around the seventh book. If you read the summery this is like the untold story of the trails and struggles of the rest of the Weasleys. I HAVE UPDATED AND EDITED SO IT IS DIFFERENT THEN BEFORE, SO PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER THE FIRST PART IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT, MORE MEMORIES! There is another Character, Gabrielle, no she is not Fleur's sister!**

Eight years ago...

_The great hall was better than Gabrielle had imagined, more grand and magical. She had waited for this day all her life, and now here it was. The students gathered at the front of the great hall where there was a stool and there was the sorting hat. Professor Mcgonagall took a list from her pocket and began to read. A Katie Bell (Gryffindor) and Melody Cloves (hufflepuff) were sorted and then it was Gabrielle's turn. Gabrielle crossed her fingers before stepping forward and her mother's voice filled her head, "Yes, I was in Gryffindor when I was your age," Gabrielle's mother had looked wistfully into the distance, thinking. "I met your father there too, we both got sorted into Gryffindor and met in our first year, friends at first and then more than that" Again she smiled, remembering. Gabrielle could remember it now her mother in the big, comfy red armchair, and she snuggled in her lap, listening. Her father was still upstairs in bed and she had awakened early, a heavy mist still over the ground. Gabrielle was snapped out of her thoughts.  
_

_"Dermas, Gabrielle" She began to step forward, hesitant, hands shaking, and sat of the stool, while professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head. Gabrielle crossed her fingers, and chanted Gryffindor in her head, pleading._

_"Gryffindor, huh," the hat said, "of course you belong there, just where I was to put you." And he yelled to the room, "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table and Gabrielle smiled and hurried over to sit down. A while later another few Gryffindors was sorted, a Fred and George Weasley._

_"Hey," they said in unison, grinning at Gabrielle._

_"Hello, you are twins aren't you?" Gabrielle asked, a little embarrassed._

_"Of course," one of them said. "I'm Fred by the way and you know what, I've already exploded one toilet! Do you want to sit with us at the great hall tomorrow?" he looked elated at this and grinned broadly again. Gabrielle smiled at him and said yes. Not realizing that she was looking at someone who would soon be an important part of her life.  
_

_It was around one or two in the morning and everyone was asleep, all but Gabrielle who was in the Gryffindor common room, writing a essay that professor Snape had assigned. The triwizard tournament was taking place this year and there was the Yule ball coming up._

_No one had asked Gabrielle yet and she hoped that Fred would ask her. What had started out as a friendship with the twins, had ended up in liking Fred, no knew though, yet. A few minutes later, the portrait opened up and Fred Weasley came in. When he saw Gabrielle, he smiled and hurried over._

_"Working on that essay Snape gave us?" He asked, sitting next to her on the couch._

_"Yes, I thought it's better that I work on it now. Though it's getting rather late." Gabrielle stated as she folded up the piece of parchment._

_"Umm...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule ball with me?" Fred asked._

_"Of course," Gabrielle tried to keep the enthusiasm out of her voice._

_"But, there's one more thing. I want to not go as just friends. I...I...I like you a lot Gabrielle," Fred said, his face turned red. Gabrielle was trying not to jump for joy. Yes!_

_"Fred I like you too, for a long time I have," Gabrielle Whispered, and they leaned together, and had there first kiss._

_A month later..._

_It was the Yule ball and everyone was up in the common room getting ready. Girls were everywhere, fixing there make-up, adjusting dresses and playing with their hair. Gabrielle slipped out of the door to the Gryffindor common room as soon as she could. Her pale blue dress swished as she went out the door and the sound that only silk could make filled the room. Gabrielle walked through the halls shivering as her strapless dress didn't give her much warmth. When she arrived at the main staircase, Gabrielle took a very deep breath and peered around the wall where she could see Fred looking very handsome in his dress robes, waiting for her._

_Gabrielle took another breath to try and calm her unsteady nerves, stepping out into the light. All the guy's heads turned as she started down the stairs. Fred came up to meet Gabrielle on the fourth step, holding out his arm out for her and she took it smiling up at him._

_"You look...beautiful," Fred breathed the last word, staring at Gabrielle. She tucked a stray hair back and looked around the great hall. It was a totally different place snow everywhere and ice sculptures at tables with delicious food. A band has a the stage. People were milling around laughing and talking. A few guy's looked at Gabrielle and glared at Fred, jealous of the popular sixth year prankster's girlfriend. There girls looked in her direction and pulled their boyfriends over and away from the "danger."_

_The Crowd parted down the side to let the triwizard champions go through. Fleur and Rodger and Cedric and Cho went first, walking down the aisle to the center of the ballroom. Next came Hermione and Krum, Hermione literately glowing and when she looked at Gabrielle and Gabrielle giving her a thumbs up and she smiled and gave a little laugh, Krum looking at her and then grinning. On the other side on the aisle Gabrielle could her Ron getting red. Last was Harry, he too looked at Gabrielle and gave her a strangled look, Gabrielle just shaking her head and smiled at him. He gave her a small smile though it seemed rather forced._

_Fred slipped his arm around Gabrielle and pulled her closer. She looked up and smiled, moving over so her head fit right under his chin and he wrapped his arm around her, grinning, the happiest person in the room.  
_

Chapter One

_Dear Mrs. Wesley,_

_I hope everyone is doing well and that you all are safe. I hope I do not sound rude, but I was wondering if you might consider me staying at the burrow for a few days. I miss you all terribly, give Fred a kiss for me._

_Love,_

_Gabrielle  
_

Nineteen year old Gabrielle Dermas strode briskly down the road, trunk in tow. She sent a letter to Molly Weasley asking if she could come down, Gabrielle missed her boyfriend terribly, as they had not seen each other in a while.

Ever since Voldemort's gaining of power, Harry, Ron and Hermione left to go find horcruxes, though no one in their family knew about them, only that they were on a secret mission. So that was why Gabrielle was out at eight in the morning headed for the burrow. There were other reasons as well though.

She had apperated to a nearby spot, and had decided to walk the rest of the way. Nearing the burrow, she slowed, smiling up at the homely looking place and imaging Fred sleeping upstairs. She had neared the front door and before she could do anything, Mrs. Weasley had come rocketing out of the house and Gabrielle flung herself into her arms.

"Oh Gabrielle dear, it's been a long time. Let me look at you." Mrs. Weasley broke apart from Gabrielle and studied her.

"Let's see...you'll need some more food to fatten you up." Gabrielle laughed.

" Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Weasley, how is everyone?" Gabrielle asked.

"Good, Good, come in dear, I was just starting breakfast. Arthur hasn't left yet, your just in luck, he's never home anymore," Mrs. Weasley sighed and opened the door, taking her trunk. Inside was more inviting and familiar than Gabrielle had thought it had ever been. Bacon as sizzling in the pan and Mr. Weasley was at the table reading the morning paper. He looked up as they came in.

"Gabrielle, what a treat. I'm so glad to see you! How have you been?" Mr. Weasley asked and got up to hug Gabrielle.

"Good to see you too Mr. Weasley, and fine thanks," Gabrielle replied. Ginny came down the stairs, saw Gabrielle, squealed with delight, running over and hugging Gabrielle fiercely.

"Oh Gabrielle, I'm so glad your here!" Ginny hugged her friend tighter and smiled.

"It's great to see you too. Any news from Harry, Ron or Hermione?" she asked.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

"No we haven't heard anything, but it's probably because they can't communicate with us due to everything," Mrs. Weasley said as she went out of the door and to the chicken coop to feed the chickens.

"Ginny, I'm sorry to have upset you, I'm sure Harry's fine and I bet he thinks about you everyday," Gabrielle hugged her again and Ginny smiled bravely. Clumping on the stairs was heard and there appeared George. Gabrielle ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hey! Lover boy will be down in a minute. He's probably in the bathroom, wanting to look his best for you," George grinned wildly and sat down at the table. Gabrielle smoothed back her hair self-consciously.

"Gabrielle," Fred breathed. She whirled around and just looked at him for a moment. He was still his tall red-headed self, still identical to his brother, but so very different.

She lunged forward and was in his arms in a heartbeat. Then they were kissing, slow at first and than frantic,as if they would never see each other again. Fred fell to the ground at the weight of Gabrielle toppled him over. Though they were still kissing. George made a clearing his throat noise after about four minutes of continual kissing. They looked up, dazed, as if they had forgotten where they were. They both scrambled up and Fred put his arm around her.

"What's that?" Fred asked, indicating to a cut on her chin.

"It's nothing," Gabrielle said hastily.

"What is it, tell me Gabrielle, what happened," Fred spoke calmly when he was scared. Gabrielle had tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Well, mum works at and she had been helping some muggles that had been hurt by death eaters. Then they came," She paused, choking on her tears. Everyone in the room was looking at her attentively.

"So.. the.. the-death eaters took mum!"Gabrielle wailed, burying her face into Fred's chest, while Fred put his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. Gabrielle looked up and continued.

"They would have taken me too. I don't know why they didn't. Bellatrix Lestrange-she cut me right there..with her knife. I have no clue what other damage she would have conflicted on me but, all of a sudden, they were gone. I knew I had to go, they might have come back. When I got your letter, Mrs. Weasley, I was so relived. I don't know what I would have done. Oh Fred, I was so scared!" Gabrielle finished her story and Fred hugged her tightly. Mr. Weasley looked shocked at this news and George and Ginny were very solemn.

"I wish I could get that Bellatrix and string her by the neck!" Fred cried out angrily, gently helping Gabrielle sit down before sitting down next to her. Gabrielle's fingers reached out for his hand, so warm and solid and comforting and he took it, squeezing her hand lightly.

"I can't believe this. Of course Gabrielle, you are welcome anytime dear, and I bet it will be a long while before Fred will let you out of his sight," Mrs. Weasley said, chuckling at her last statement. Fred just gripped Gabrielle's hand tighter.

"Well, I have to be off. Gabrielle, I will look into finding your mother and will do my best. Hard times these are indeed," Mr. Weasley got up from his chair, kissed Molly, and hugged everyone else, giving Fred a pat on the back and Gabrielle a light hug.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley, I know you try your best," Gabrielle got up and hugged him again, and then he was off, with a swish of his robes.

* * *

For the next couple of hours, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Gabrielle worked on tidying things up from the wedding and Fred and George were upstairs working on some new products for the shop. An occasional bang or smell of smoke would make it's way down. Fred would also come down numerous times, to grad a piece of toast or a pen or pencil to write something down. He would always call Gabrielle over and they would go away, if only for five minutes. George came down after Fred's ninth time to "find something."

"My god, we can't get any work done with Fred coming down every minute to go snog Gabrielle outside by the pond!" George said the last part loudly. Ginny just giggled.

"Oh George, they've been apart for so long, they've missed each other." Mrs. Weasley interjected. A few moments later, Fred and Gabrielle emerged from down the hallway. Both were grinning.

"Ahh...if it isn't the lovebirds. Have a fun time snogging out in the great outdoors, eh," George smirked. Gabrielle turned a deep shade of red and Fred just put his arm around her.

"How would you like it if the girl you loved, you hadn't seen in ages, just got away from getting injured or worse by death eaters? If anything happened to Gabrielle...I don't know what I would do. The whole wizarding world is on the line as it is." Gabrielle was shocked. Fred was never a guy for a serious talk and was usually always happy. She also did feel happy though, Fred had just said how much he loved her. She would only never really know how much he cared.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Now please review and let me know what you think. Also if you have any story ideas, things that could happen, any ideas at all, I would love for you to give your input by putting it in your review or contacting me by PM. I will mention your name to say you helped me with an idea. I really appreciate your reviews, they mean a lot and it gives me motivation to continue writing. :)**

**Love always,**

**~FredWeasleyforever 3**


	2. A night together

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy chapter two of The Story of Us! I feel really motivated to continue updating fast, especially because fred is my favorite character! I want to thank the people who reviewed, put my story on favorites, or on story alert. I had only just put the first chapter on and already so many people reading it. It really warms my heart to think people like my work. :) Thanks so much! And now on to chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

That same night of Gabrielle's arrival, the Weasley's (Twins, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley) and Gabrielle were just sitting down at the dinner table. Since Gabrielle had just arrived, Mrs. Weasley went all out, it was like Thanksgiving or Christmas, there was a big turkey, mashed potatoes, a few of Mrs. Weasley's famous wizard dishes and a delicious vanilla cake.

Fred and George kept everyone entertained with jokes and everyone was laughing. Ginny saw that Fred's arm stayed around Gabrielle's arm for the whole dinner, and even though she was happy for them, it just made her miss Harry more. Her sad thoughts were vanished by George telling one of his funniest jokes, which she couldn't help laughing about. As the night wore on, the dessert dishes were placed on the table, then cleared and everyone moved over to the cosy family room.

There was a fire in the fireplace and it was crackling merrily. The Christmas tree was up, as it was nearing december 25th. There was one squishy, comfy looking couch, a love seat, and three armchairs of miss-matched furniture styles. The carpet was threadbare at places, mostly hidden under one of the couches, but you could still see some holes and worn spots. It was the most homely little room that Gabrielle had ever seen, and she smiled as she looked about the familiar place. Only last year had she been here, for christmas break and she really hadn't seen the Weasley's burrow since. Everyone was still in the other room, tidying up, and Gabrielle and Fred went to the family room. Fred sat down on the love seat and motioned Gabrielle to sit down next to him. She did, sitting next to him as close as she could.

Fred slipped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her on the neck. Gabrielle's hands slid in his hair and she smiled with pleasure. Then they began to kiss, breaking apart when only they couldn't breathe. Panting slightly, Gabrielle smiled again and pulled him down so her was laying down on the couch. She got on top of him and they would have started kissing again if George hadn't cleared his throat. Gabrielle sat up, looking embarrassed, the rest of the family was done cleaning. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny pretended nothing had happened and Mrs. Weasley sat down in the armchair and got out her knitting, while Ginny and George sat on one couch, Ginny reached for a copy of Witches weekly on the table next to her and George looked at Gabrielle with a comical expression.

"What?" Fred asked, looking irritated by being bothered. He pulled Gabrielle down again so that her head was resting on his chest.

"Could you save that for later this evening?" George asked, going into the other room to grab a bottle of fire whiskey.

"It's just because Angelina can't be here too, isn't it? Well why don't you have her over as well, Mum won't mind. Oi-grab me and Gabrielle one too will you?" Fred wrapped his arms around Gabrielle and closed his eyes.

"Ok I will then. Is it alright mum?" George grabbed two more fire whiskeys from the fridge and sat back down.

"Oh-why yes George, just fine. It's seems rather lonely with everyone gone and having both Gabrielle and Angelina will be very nice." Mrs. Weasley stated, as she continued knitting.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply, as Ginny was just taking a sip of George's drink. "Your not of age." Ginny just sighed and handed the drink back to George who grinned mischievously.

"It would be lovely if Angelina could come. Were such good friends," Gabrielle said enthusiastically, reaching her hand back to stroke Fred's hair and then took a sip of her drink.

The room settled down into a quiet atmosphere while the only sounds were the fire and the scratching of a quill on parchment as George was sending a note to Angelina.

About a half an hour later, around eight o'clock, Gabrielle and Fred got up and said goodnight to everyone and that they were going off to bed.

"It's about time and don't worry I can sleep in Ron or Percy's room," George smirked at them both before giving Gabrielle a hug.

"Goodnight Ginny, Mrs. Weasley," Gabrielle said as Fred took her hand and pulled her out of the room. They both ran up the stairs to Fred and George's room, where Gabrielle's trunk was already up. Her owl, Glinda, was in her cage, sleeping, but woke up as they strode into the room. She hooted softly at them both and Gabrielle gave her an owl pellet. Fred grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the mouth, Gabrielle melting into his arms. She pulled away after a minute though and Fred pouted, Gabrielle just laughed.

"I'll be back in a moment Fred and we can continue, I just need to get ready for bed," She gave him one quick kiss and grabbed some sweatpants and one of Fred's shirts out of her trunk and left the room, heading towards the bathroom, leaving Fred left to wonder where she had gotten one of his shirts. He had noticed one was missing a while ago.

When she got back he confronted her about it. "Where'd you get my shirt?"

"Oh, Well...remember last year, at Christmas, well I has doing the laundry, to help out your mum and I just took your shirt, if you want it back I-" Gabrielle was cut short by Fred.

"Nah, keep it. Besides, it looks better on you anyways," Fred smiled and looked at her for a moment. Her wavy brown hair glowed and her green eyes sparkled. She had on some gray sweatpants and one of Fred's shirts which was too big for her, she was five nine, and Fred was six five. Gabrielle studied him as well. He was looking impeccably gorgeous with his red hair and grey eyes, and she watched as he took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

Then the moved together and Gabrielle lifted her chin up to look into his eyes.

"I love you Gabrielle," Fred whispered.

"I love you too Fred," Gabrielle whispered back and they began to kiss. Moments later Fred pulled her onto the bed, Gabrielle feeling safe and loved in his strong arms.

* * *

Gabrielle woke up in the middle of the night, her nightmare having caused her to wake. She lay in Fred's bed with his arms around her, eyes open and her breathe quickened, like she was living the day when her mother was kidnapped again. Gabrielle could be happy all day when she had her mind on other things but, at night, she could think, the silence stretching out before her as she thought of all the horrible places her mother could be right now, if she was still alive.

That thought may have made Gabrielle make some sound, be it a small sob or whimper, Fred's eyes flew open and he sat up, gently taking Gabrielle's arms from his neck and holding both of her hands in his.

"What's the matter love?" Fred asked, and Gabrielle could see the look of concern in his eyes by the moon shining behind her.

"Oh Fred, It's about Mum, what if she's hurt or worse! I'm just so worried." Gabrielle's brow crinkled and she had tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she burst out crying. Fred hugged her and held her close.

"Shh...shh, it's ok. Dad'll find her, don't worry. You know he'll try his best and I'll be right there with you the whole time. I'm not leaving you Gabrielle, I'll never leave you. I hope you know that," Fred spoke in a soothing voice, gently rocking Gabrielle back and forth.

"Thank you Fred," Gabrielle whispered and she slowly lay down again, pulling Fred with them until they were facing each other.

"Gabrielle, I just want to make sure your ok, If you need me I will be there for you anytime, ok. The reason I haven't been working at the shop is because I think Mum needs us. I mean, Bill and Fleur have left and Percy, the git, has left and little Ronnie-kins is off with Harry and Hermione to defeat you-know-who. Only Ginny is here, you heard how we pulled her out of school and both George and I feel an obligation to help mum, you will understand," Fred's fingers groped for Gabrielle's hand and he locked fingers with her. His other hand fingered a strand of hair hanging down in her face.

"I know Fred, I totally get it. So who's at the shop right now?" Gabrielle snuggled closer.

"Well Lee Jordan and Katie bell are there right now and living in the flat upstairs until we can go back, but I was thinking and I was talking to George about it and we've decided that I will go back to the shop and George can stay here. George will come to the shop almost everyday to help but he would mostly be at the burrow. So that's why I was wondering if you...wanted to go with me and go top the shop with me and we could live above the shop in the flat, it's not much but-"

"Fred, is this a..." Gabrielle trailed off and sighed.

"A proposal you mean, well, yea it is a proposal. I mean, we should keep this a secret right now and I'll give you the ring later, we can have the wedding when this is all over, for now though, will you marry me Gabrielle?" Fred stroked her cheek slowly.

"Oh Fred, I thought you'd never ask! Oh yes!" Gabrielle's smile seemed to light the room and she embraced Fred, kissing him with all the love and passion she felt for him. Fred wrapped his arms around her again and they stayed like that, noses touching, until they fell asleep.

**Please review! I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think, to fluffy? Please let me know and if you have any suggestions or ideas to continue my story tell me! Is the proposal too soon do you think or do you like it that way? **


	3. Food Fight

The next day dawned clear and bright, sunlight streaming through the window. Gabrielle stirred and rolled over on her back, and put her arms over her head. Fred's arms tightened around her waist and he sighed, eyelids fluttering open.

"Good Morning Sleepyhead," Gabrielle smiled and gave him a light kiss.

"Mmmmm, morning," Fred looked into her eyes and touched her cut. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

"A little," Gabrielle admitted and her eyes went somewhere else, as if reliving the tragedy all over again. Fred sat up in bed and let Gabrielle put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"Shhh,"

"I've never seen this side of you Fred,"

"What kind of side?" He reached over to grab his wand from the bedside table and opened the curtains, giving them a grand view of the rolling hills of the country.

"Oh, just not all funny and happy all the time. Softer, calmer, you know," She snuggled closer and looked out the window. It was so peaceful outside everything fresh and new and untouched. If only it was really this way.

"And that's a bad thing?" Fred joked nudging her. Gabrielle pulled the sheets up around her bare arms.

"No it's just different," She turned to him and gave him a slow, long kiss. When they parted, she got up and went to the adjoining bathroom. Hearing a loud moan behind her she turned around and started laughing.

"Gosh you can't stand one minute without me can you? I'm going to take a shower ok?"

"Can I come with you?" Fred asked, getting up out of bed.

"You can sit in there, but not in the shower, at least not this time," She laughed.

"I'll try again later then," Giving her a fake seductive look.

"Always keep pushing, geez!" Gabrielle laughed and ducked as a pillow can flying at her. They came downstairs around an hour later. It was already 11:30 a.m and everyone had already eaten the morning meal.

"Gosh, what _have_ you been doing up there!" George asked, exasperated.

Fred began to open his mouth, but George cut him off.

"Never mind, I don't really want to know," Gabrielle started to laugh and you could see Ginny holding back a smile from across the kitchen.

"Where's mum?" Fred asked.

"Oh she's out with the chickens. I think she might choose them over us someday," George replied.

"That's nice to know," Ginny said sarcastically.

"We don't need your input little sister,"

"Thanks George, really appreciate that," Ginny began to put bacon on the stove and to crack some eggs in a bowl.

"Here let me help you Ginny, you've already eaten, you don't need to make our breakfast," Gabrielle hurried over to assist one of her good friends.

"Oh, I don't mind. Keeps other things off my mind you know," She stated simply, eyes downcast. Gabrielle could see tears pooling in her eyes. She put her arms around the poor girl, comforting her without the need of words. Then she began to scramble the eggs. The late breakfast turned out to be more than eating food. Mrs. Weasley went out to go shopping since Angelina was due anytime today. George, Ginny, Fred and Gabrielle started a food fight, eggs and pieces of bacon flying all over the place. Fred was using a platter as a shield and Ginny was trying to throw a piece of toast at George. Gabrielle lunged at Fred and tackled him, trying to get a handful of egg in his hair. He held her arm as she struggled to free herself. George and Ginny were just throwing food all over the place. That was the scene Angelina walked into. The minute the saw her, they froze in place.

"Hi Guys," Angelina said, a smiling, a laugh forming in her throat.

"Angelina! Good to see you!" Gabrielle was the first to move and she stood up, a welcoming smile on her face. Fred pulled a piece of bacon from her hair. Needless to say, they spent a few frantic minutes cleaning up, before Mrs. Weasley came home and at dinner that night she asked, "George dear, is that egg in your hair?"

**THANKS AND SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG WAIT! REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED BUT NOT NEEDED**


	4. Missing Harry

**Hey everyone! I'm updating faster now, see? This is pretty short, but I'm just wanting to get stuff put up, ya know? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) Any requests for what should happen next? Soon Gabrielle and Fred will be moving into the Joke Shop, maybe in the next chapter or two. Thanks! **

The evening was filled with laughter. Everyone had gathered in the living room after enjoying a scrumptious meal. The fire was crackling in the hearth and cast tall shadows on the walls. George and Angelina were sitting next to each other on the love seat, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. This was one of Mr. Weasley's first nights home in a couple of days, since the raids and attacks from the death eaters were rising everyday. The death toll was high and still there was no sign on where Hermione, Harry and Ron were and the ministry couldn't find out any information on where Gabrielle's mother was. Despite all the sadness seeping into the walls of the burrow, there was still room for happiness.

Ginny went to grab firewhisky and butterbeers for the group and Fred and Gabrielle were squished in an armchair, not that they seemed to mind. George was telling jokes, his arm lightly draped over Angelina's shoulders. Fred would often interrupt to tell what he thought was a better joke.

The whole group was laughing. Gabrielle glanced at the clock, 10:15. Then she noticed Ginny. She was sitting in the other chair by the fire, reading a book. Gabrielle then realized that she was the odd one out. They were all couples, all of them but her. A minute later, Ginny hastily got up and excused herself, running from the room. Gabrielle stood, gave Fred a kiss and promised to be back as soon as she could. She climbed the steps to Ginny's room and quietly knocked, hearing muffled sobs from behind the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked hoarsely.

"It's me Gin," Gabrielle replied, aching for her friend.

"O.k. you can come in," Gabrielle slowly opened the door to find Ginny on her bed, in her old worn nightgown, sobbing, a photo album in her lap. Gabrielle stepped closer peering over her shoulder. There were some pictures of Harry and Ginny in his sixth year. Ginny and Harry in the common room, Ginny and Harry kissing by the lake. There were also pictures of Harry and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Gabrielle, some of Fred and Gabrielle dancing and laughing. Even Gabrielle could feel tears forming in her eyes. It was hard enough that those were her friends, but she couldn't imagine the pain Ginny was going through, never knowing if Harry was dead or alive, wondering where he was, missing him, longing for him. She hugged Ginny and they cried together, rocking back and forth on the bed, spilling out their hearts, and comfort, without the use of words at all. Gabrielle had a way with people like that. Just by being near them, touching them, they knew how she felt, that she was wanting them to feel better. After a few minutes went by, Ginny broke free.

"Thanks," She snuffled.

"Anytime Ginny, now go to bed, you must be tired,"

"I am" and Ginny laid down in bed, and fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of being in a maze and trying to find Harry hearing his voice, knowing he was in trouble, but not being able to get to him. Ginny woke up with a start. Harry was her savior, the one thing she could count on in this world, the one thing that kept her sane in the darkest of times. She heard his voice, felt his touch, his lips on hers. He loved her for who she was. He didn't want her to change. He told her she was perfect. Then he broke up with her and left. There's this big hole now.

Ginny started to cry again, choked sobs. He loved her, she was certain, he just wanted to protect her. She was done with protecting, she didn't care. Harry might die and here she was, lying here, doing nothing. Ginny couldn't imagine life without Harry. Even before she met him she was in love. She never thought he shared this love. Not until her fifth year, it was one of the best years in her life. It seemed like there was no light to break up the dark. Pulling the covers up higher, she fell back asleep, now dreaming that Harry was right beside her, whispering, "I love you


	5. Moving in

**HERE IT IS! :) Reviews?**

Molly Weasley was feeling awfully tired that night. As she was getting into bed, Arthur came in.

"Coming to bed Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley called as he walked into the closet.

"Yes, just a minute," He answered, his voice just carrying to Molly's ears. She sighed and settled down into bed, setting her wand by the night table and turning the lamp off. Arthur joined her only a few minutes later and they were silent for a moment before Molly spoke.

"I'm worried about them," she whispered, turning towards her husband.

"I know." There was a slight pause "But they're smart kids, they are very capable."

"Arthur this is you-know-who we're talking about!" Molly's voice rose and Arthur hurried to calm her.

"They'll be fine and soon this will all be over, I promise,"

"What about Gabrielle-and her mother?" Mr. Weasley sighed again and put his arms around her.

"That I can't be for sure. I've been looking into it and can't find a single scrap of evidence on where she might be. When Gabrielle had said that Bellatrix just left like that-well, it makes me worry. Bellatrix is not one to leave a job unfinished. She will come for her, the only problem is when."

Their bags were packed and Gabrielle felt excitement creeping up inside of her. This was a whole new experience, living with Fred. It was going to be fun, she knew that much.

"Goodbye dear, it was nice having you here," Mrs. Weasley gave Gabrielle a huge hug and didn't let her go for several minutes. When she did, she had a sad look in her eye. Gabrielle wondered why, but she shook it off.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Wesley, I can't thank you enough."

"Oh posh, call me Molly dear,"

"Thank you Molly," Gabrielle repeated and she smiled.

"Come visit me anytime ok Ginny? Promise me you will?" Ginny nodded her head and gave Gabrielle a hug.

"Well here's your luggage lovebirds. Promise me you won't go overboard on your first night," George winked and handed Fred the bags.

"George!" Molly exclaimed.

"What, I was only kidding," He nudged Fred and Grinned.

"Come on let's go. Bye all," Fred took Gabrielle's hand. "Ready?"

"Yes," and in an instant they were gone.

They apperated right outside the shop. People were streaming in and out, big bags of Weasley products in tow.

"Looks like business is well, considering," Gabrielle picked up her suitcase and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I reckon people need a good laugh these days," Gabrielle looked around. The rest of the street was deserted and emitted a haunted, abandoned vibe. They both walked inside, dodging the throngs of people, said a quick hello to Lee and walked over to an employees only door that lead up to the flat. Lee and Katie had done a good job cleaning it out. The moment you opened up the door there was a small entry hall, where they hung their coats in the empty closet. Then there was a living room. A fireplace, two couches and a table were all the furniture in that space. There was a kitchen with a eating area and then two bedrooms, one filled with boxes full of new products and experiments. The other bedroom was the one they would be sharing. It was light and airy. There were curtains in the window and a queen size bed with two nightstand tables. A vase of flowers was one one of the tables. A quilt was draped over the end of the bed. It was all very lovely and homey, not at all what she had expected.

"Mum came over and did it up for us," Fred explained.

"It's nice," Gabrielle set down her stuff and gave Fred a kiss.

"Mmm, welcome home Mrs. Weasley,"

"Hold your horses," Gabrielle laughed "We're not married yet!"

"Well we might have been, if it wasn't for all of the things going on," Fred looked solemn for a moment, then perked up. "Hey! Did I ever tell you that joke that Bill told me a while back?"

A routine was forming, Gabrielle could see that. Everyday she'd get up and make breakfast, help run the shop with Fred and then talk for a while in the evening and go to bed. On Saturdays they would visit the burrow for dinner and a long chat. One day Fred left the shop early, asking if Gabrielle wouldn't mind finishing up for the day. She obliged, grudgingly. Gabrielle was tired of sitting behind the desk all day, ringing customers up.

Lee and Katie would be back soon to work with them during the day, but right now it was only the two of them. She slowly climbed the stairs to the flat, one by one, only to find that the door was locked. She knocked and heard running footsteps.

"Hey! Just in time," He smiled and led her inside and to the table, set very fancy with firecracker flowers.

"Fred, what's this all about?" Gabrielle asked, returning the smile.

"You'll see?"

"What's that smell?" A delicious aroma was wafting from the closed doors in the kitchen.

"You'll find out in a minute," he disappeared into the kitchen. Gabrielle had to wait ten minutes, but was rewarded by one of the most delicious meals, rivaling Molly's cooking.

"How did you learn to cook like this?"

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"Well mum taught me well," They ate in silence in a moment, savoring the food and the moment.

"I remember when I first saw you. With your frizzy hair that never wanted to sit still." He smiled at the memory. "Remember that prank you pulled on Mr. Filch? That's when you really earned my respect. I cant even recall when I started to fall for you. I think maybe I was head over heels for you all along. I might never have gotten the nerve to ask you to the Yule Ball if it hadn't been for Harry and Lee. You were so beautiful in that light blue dress. All the guys heads turned and I felt like the proudest guy ever. Then our first kiss. In a broom cupboard. We had just pulled that prank on Malfoy."

"Yeah I remember," Gabrielle also smiled, memories flooding back. Fred reached out and put his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry if your bored and tired here."

"Oh no, it's just-well it can get so repetitive."

"Well I can always mix it up for you," Fred smiled and leaned over, giving her a deep and passionate kiss. "I love you" he breathed when they broke apart.

"Love you too Fred," They kissed again and now Gabrielle was in Fred's lap and they were locked together, in the moment. Fred flicked his wand and the dishes vanished.

"Now where's that shower I've been wanting?" Fred teased. Gabrielle took his hand.

"Race you," Gabrielle started to run down the hallway.

"Oi! No fair!" Fred paused for a moment. "Man, I love that girl," He smiled and ran after her.


	6. Surprise

**SORRY IT's so short! I just had to keep updating!**

Gabrielle woke the next morning to the smell of french toast and coffee. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She'd never been a morning person and loved to sleep. The smell of the food, though, was just too much and she begrudgingly got out of bed and put on her shirt, leaving her sweatpants on. She liked being comfy and it was only 8:11 in the morning for goodness sakes! Her feet treaded softly on the carpet. She peered into the kitchen. Fred was busy, frying pans on the stove, coffee bubbling in the pot, wand tucked behind his ear. He was whistling some tune and Gabrielle slowly crept up behind him, putting her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Oh I wonder," Fred said, light sarcasm in his voice.

"How did you know?" Gabrielle asked, as Fred turned around and gave her a long kiss.

"How'd you sleep?" Fred asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Fine, I just don't like the mornings. I should be making you breakfast, not the other way around," Gabrielle grabbed her wand from her pocket and flicked, two mugs soared from the cupboard and the coffee pot lifted into the air and poured the steaming liquid.

"I love waiting on you. Besides, you still have a long time to make up for all the meals I make. And they taste good too, I might add," Fred slide his arm around her waist and began to waltz with her around the kitchen, singing the weirdest song.

"Fred-what the-" He had just spun her around, so that her feet flew inches off the ground. Then he began to tickle her.

"FRED! Oh-stop that," She choked in between fits of laughter. The toast in the pan was starting to burn, but they were paying no mind.

"I'm warning you Fred Weasley, stop!" He obliged, but only after he stole another kiss from the laughing Gabrielle. "Oh!- you!-" Fred just then noticed the smoking toast.

"Oi! Look what you made me do!"

"Me? If I recall it was you doing the kissing and the tickling!" Gabrielle grabbed him and tickled him. Nothing happened. "Why aren't you ticklish?"

After breakfast, Fred had another surprise.

"So we're not going to work today. Lee and Katie can figure that out. Did I mention they're engaged. No surprise there. It took all my willpower not to say we were too."

"Oh really? That's great news! What are we going to do instead?"

"You'll see?"

"Ugg! I hate surprises! At least not knowing what the surprise is!" Gabrielle put on her pouty face.

"You know I won't tell you," Fred crossed his arms and laughed. Gabrielle could only wonder where they were going.

** Let me know what you think! I take requests for chapters. Enjoy :)) HELP! I'm at a loss for where Fred and Gabrielle go! Any ideas?**


	7. The Meadow

**HAVE...TO...KEEP...UPDATING! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! :) MORE ON SOON!**

After the breakfast dishes were cleared, Fred took Gabrielle's hand and led her outside of the shop. Gabrielle pulled the lightweight sweater she had brought closer around her shoulders, feeling the chill seeping through. A couple of loose papers rolled down the empty street, littering the sidewalk. The windows in Ollivander's wand shop were smashed and the other buildings looked abandoned, like people had left in a hurry. Behind them, the bright lights of the shop flashed and the noise from the throng of people grew louder. With a snap, they were gone only the rustle of leaves announcing their departure.

They landed on the soft earth with a thud. Gabrielle was laughing as she rolled on the ground, getting grass in her hair. It was chilly outside, for a November day, but the two were paying no mind.

"Where are we?" Gabrielle asked.

"You'll see," Fred helped her up and then led her down a path into the woods. After a couple of minutes of walking, they came to a small clearing. There was a beautiful meadow, with wildflowers blooming everywhere, even in the weather. Jars filled with light magically hung from the trees.

There was space in the middle of the meadow where a checkered blanket lay, a picnic basket open, filled with food. Fireflies and dragonflies flitted about and Gabrielle even glimpsed a fairy or two. She noticed a record player in the corner, playing soft, calming music. Once she and Fred had stepped away from the circle of trees, they were instantly greeted with a magic, warm breeze. The air had risen at least twenty degrees, making the atmosphere even more enjoyable.

"Oh, Fred!" Gabrielle breathed, a look of wonder on her face, "How did you do this? It's so...romantic! Not like you at all!" Fred gave her a look.

"Well, I just mean, this isn't something you would do just any day," Gabrielle admitted and she moved forward and sat down on the blanket, examining the contents of the basket.

"Mum made the food and I did all the decorations. The idea was mine too, maybe there still is a small piece of romance left in my soul," Fred bent down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Gabrielle laughed.

"I think it's bigger then that," The two spent a pleasurable afternoon, fishing in the lake nearby, wading the the bubbling stream and stuffing themselves with food. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself, packing a variety of food and drinks, enough for at least ten hungry people. The light was dimming and Gabrielle and Fred were lying on the blanket, looking up at the stars, hand in hand.

"I love this,"Gabrielle sighed with pleasure, looking at the twinkling lights about her, feeling blissfully happy. "I wish it could always be this way. Calm. Peaceful. Not a care in the world."

"I know, but I'll always be happy, as long as I have you by my side,"

"Fred, you know I feel the same way. Without you, I would break down, shrivel up and die,"

"Well I'm not going to leave you any time soon, so quit your worrying," He smiled. "And now, I have a surprise for the future Mrs. Weasley, just a little something that I want you to have," Fred moved over onto his side, facing Gabrielle. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It looked like a cloth of some sort.

"Gabrielle Claire Dermas, I love you. I'll always love you, even when I die old and gray, you'll still be my missing puzzle piece, the one that makes me feel whole. You are the other half of my soul; funny, kind, generous, loving, romantic, goofy and sweet. I could never love another and that is why I want you to marry me. I know we've talked about it before and we technically are engaged, but no one else knows...yet. I just wanted to make it more official." He unwrapped the cloth and revealed a ring. It was delicate and sturdy at the same time. The ring was a silver band encrusted with tiny diamonds, that glinted in different colors every time you moved your hand. Gabrielle gasped, staring at it. Fred reached out for her hand and slipped it on her finger.

"I don't think you should wear it in front of my family, just because Mum might insist on a wedding right away and I don't want that. I want us to be with our whole family, when this is all over, and have it then" Gabrielle just nodded and leaned in to fill the space between them, giving him an intense kiss. Fred's arms found their way around her waist and her hands were running through his hair and touching his face. They awoke the next morning, sun streaming through the trees, Gabrielle on top of Fred, her wedding band glinting in the light, peaceful obliviation on both of their faces.


	8. Ron, Christmas, Planning and a Letter

**I hope to keep updating fast, but you never know. Here is Chapter eight! Requests? Comments?**

A few days later and life had settled back to normal. It was later in the evening and Gabrielle was just starting to think up what to prepare for dinner. She was blanking on what to make, going through a list of Fred's Favorite meals in her mind. She glanced at the clock, trying to figure out how much time she had before he would be up from the store.

A few minutes later, Gabrielle was pouring over a muggle cookbook, looking for something new and delicious to try. The trouble was, nothing sounded good. A loud pounding on the stairs startled her and she ran to the door and flung it open. Fred wasn't due upstairs for at least another hour.

"Just...got word from mum...Ron...he's here," Fred managed, panting.

"Here? Now? What about Harry and Hermione?" Fred just shook his head and pulled her out of the door, down the steps and apperated. They arrived at the burrow, moments later, and Mrs. Weasley came barreling out of the house at full speed.

"Fred-Gabrielle! Good to see you! Ron, he just got here, only minutes ago" Mrs. Weasley was panting as well, her eyes full of happiness. Gabrielle was wondering how she managed to leave his side.

They hurried into the house and stepped into the warm kitchen. Voices could be heard in the other room. Loud, excited voices. George and Angelina were sitting on the couch with Mr. Weasley. Ron and Ginny were on the other couch facing them. Ron looked like a mix of ashamed, happy, relieved and hungry. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he had missed a meal or two.

"So you just ran out and left them?" Mr. Weasley asked, clearly happy to see his son well and alive, but also disappointed he would walk out on his friends.

"Yes...It was...I," Ron looked at an utter loss for words. Gabrielle took that moment to step in.

"Ron!" She cried and ran over, enveloping him in a huge hug.

"Gabrielle! How are you?" Ron asked.

"I could be better, but pretty good, you?"

"Could be better," Ron smiled. When they all got situated around the dinner table, the questions started flooding out. Ron began to tell his story, cutting out pieces here and there.

"So Harry and I got into a fight and I ran off. Just apperated. I wandered around for a bit, cooling off and then decided to go back to them. They were gone though. I couldn't find them, what with all those enchantments surrounding them." Ron looked sheepish and stared at his plate.

"It's too bad they couldn't be here as well," Ginny looked wistfully out the window.

"Yeah, but it's too risky. You-know-who is out there and getting stronger everyday," The mood got somber and Fred took Gabrielle's hand under the table. He looked over at her and smiled, a small smile.

During the rest of dinner, the group tried to keep the conversation happy and light. Ginny was picking at her food, her smile faltering. I wanted to comfort her, but really, how much would that help? Gabrielle had an aching feeling in her chest, longing for better, happier days. She hoped and prayed that it would all be over soon. People needed to feel happy again and some already had forgotten what it means to laugh.

Christmas was coming and preparations were being made. Lee was running the shop and Gabrielle and Fred were temporarily moving back into the burrow to spend Christmas with everyone. Bill and Fleur were coming and that got everyone excited. It was their last time to visit for a while. Dark forces were trying to take hold of everything and anything the people held dear. Mr. Weasley had just stopped going to work and the enchantments around the burrow were stronger everyday. The little house was a little bit cramped, but it was cozy and Gabrielle liked it that way.

During the week before Christmas, delicious smells came wafting out of the kitchen. The women were cooking and baking, Ginny and Gabrielle making some deserts, Fleur and Molly doing a bunch of little preparations for the big meal to decorations were already up and there was greenery everywhere. Mistletoe hung in all of the doorways and would randomly pop up at the opportune moment. Fred quite enjoyed it.

Finally, and after much stress, it was Christmas eve. Mrs. Weasley was very disappointed that Percy wasn't coming, but it didn't seem like anyone else was. That night everyone gathered in the living room for a night filled with laughter and chatter. It was a warm and inviting scene, the fire crackling in the hearth, the flames casting shadows on the walls. The room was a jumble of mismatched furniture, big fat armchairs and sagging couches. Rugs were layered on the floor. The room had an unkempt feel, yet it was the most cozy and wonderful room ever. Arthur got up to stoke the fire and then he sat down next to Molly on the small love seat, facing the fire.

Next to them was the big couch where Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Ginny sat, drinks of butterbeer and firewhisky dangling in their hands. Bill was holding Fleur's hands in his and they were both looking into each other's eyes dreamily, ignoring everyone else's conversations. George and Angelina were in one of the armchairs, George's arm draped casually over her shoulders. The other armchair was occupied by Gabrielle and Fred. Gabrielle sitting in Fred's lap, his arms wrapped around her. Fred leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"I noticed there was some mistletoe growing in the corner at the end of the upstairs hall, we should get out of here soon, ok?" He brushed his fingers down her neck, sending shivers up Gabrielle's spine.

"Hey, Fred. Gabrielle. Secrets and whispering are not allowed, but please never just disclose what you said. I don't really want to hear, I know how Fred can sound sometimes," George had a big grin on his face as he joked, getting a small laugh from everyone.

"Have you had experiences like that often George? I bet that was interesting," Gabrielle got a big laugh over that one and George had to admit it was pretty good.

They stayed up late, not wanting to go to bed just yet. Jokes and stories were being passed around and needless to say Fred and Gabrielle slipped out as soon as they could. Ginny was the one to retire next and then it was Bill and Fleur. Charlie began to tell stories about his travels and what dragons he was training and taming.

That night everyone lay in bed, tired and just a tiny bit excited for the next day. During the middle of the night, Gabrielle got up. She couldn't sleep and untangled herself from Fred's constricting grip. Walking over to the window, she sat down at the seat, pulling a fuzzy brown blanket over her lap, leaning against the wall, closing her eyes for a second. The night was clear and calm. The moon was bright and round and the stars shone bright, standing out against the back drop of the dark blue sky.

Gabrielle remembered back to when she was a little girl. Her parents had told her about Santa and every year she received presents from him, a huge overflowing stocking. She would get up every year, on Christmas Eve in the middle of the night and sit in her window seat. Staring out the window, her eyes round, she would look out at a view not unlike the one she was looking out right at this very moment. Every year she was looking for one thing. Santa and his sleigh. She had hoped that he would streak across the sky, the reindeer pulling a huge red sleigh, with Santa in his suit laughing, a deep, rich, jolly laugh that would ring through the hills.

Only, she never had seen him before. Every time she would be super disappointed, but by dawn she had forgotten all about it, too caught up with the gifts she had gotten. This year, Gabrielle wasn't looking for Santa, she wasn't really sure why she was up at this hour. There was some deep emptiness inside her. Ever since her father had died, her mother was her supporter. Now Fred was. She needed her mom though and was so scared for her, knowing what the death eaters could do. Even with all the hardship and sadness she was happy. She needed something more though. She needed her whole family together, the Weasley's and the Dermas's. A noise startled her. Fred had gotten up, having felt Gabrielle's absence.

"What's wrong babe," Fred sat in the seat with her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I just want everyone to be happy, everyone to be whole. I feel guilty sometimes feeling happy with people missing, dead and my mother's whereabouts unknown. I just don't know what to do," Gabrielle's voice broke.

"I'll never leave you, I'll stay with you always. It's going to be ok. We're going to defeat you-know-who and your mum's going to be fine. Everyone is going to get married, me and you included and we're going to have 50 kids,"

"That's a little too many!" Gabrielle laughed and she could see Fred relax now that she was happy.

"Just had to inject a little humor, but I have to say I can't wait to see our baby with your eyes," His voice softening.

"Or your nose," She tweaked it and smiled and all traces of sadness were gone. She was happy, at least right now and this moment would hopefully last forever.

* * *

_**Dear Gin,**_

_I'm staring at the clock. 11:34 a.m and it struck me. Christmas. I can remember a year ago, during Christmastime when we were together. I miss you, every little piece of you. I miss your smile and your sweet smelling hair. I miss the sound of your laugh and the way you'd always ruffle my hair when I annoyed you. Sometimes, I feel like I'll never be able to go on, but when I think of you I know I have too. I know that I'm doing it for you, for everyone on this earth. To stop him from doing anymore harm to anyone._

_It's Christmas and I hope you have a merry one, even if I'm not with you. Know that I'm there in spirt, I'm always with you. I think about you every single moment I breathe. I wonder what your doing all the time. Right now I can picture you sleeping in your room. Did I ever tell you I watch you sleep. I love the look of your peaceful face, somewhere off in dreamland. I hope it still looks that way, I hope you don't miss me as much as I think you do._

_Know that I didn't mean it. The only reason I ever said I wanted to not go out with you is because I love you too much. He will find you and kill you, if he knew._

_I dream of you. If my dreams are not about...you-know-who...then they are filled with you. Kissing you, talking to you, laughing with you. I miss you. I love you. I need you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

**Right before Christmas morning, Harry writes a letter he never actually sends to Ginny. I know that he really gets attacked by the snake, so no hate on that please, this just makes it roll better. Thanks and Enjoy. Next up will be the LONG Christmas chapter. :)**


	9. Christmas

**This is the Christmas chapter. It took me a long time, I am so so very sorry. Somehow everything got out of control. This is Chapter Ten:) Enjoy and Merry (VERY EARLY) Christmas!**

It was a beautiful Christmas morning. Gabrielle set her alarm for early to try and prepare everything before anyone got up. Once it went off, Gabrielle slowly got up and began to dress. As she was about to go downstairs, Gabrielle paused at the window to peer outside. It was a breathtaking view. Snow had fallen, a fresh blanket over the rolling hills. Clean and sparkling. The sun was just rising over the highest hill, casting long rays of light up into the sky.

As she descended the stairs, she realized she wasn't the only one up. Mrs. Weasley had beaten her to the task and was whipping up some eggnog. Ginny came tumbling down the stairs the minutes later, bleary eyed, her robe untied, the ends trailing on the floor.

"Good morning dear! Merry Christmas!" Molly Weasley pulled her only daughter into a long hug. Gabrielle smiled and turned back to making the creme brulee french toast and flipping the bacon. Ginny helped to heat up the sausage and prepare the omelets. Fleur was down a half an hour later ("Sorry, I overslept!) and immediately set out to make some fruit salads.

The men were down later one by one. They tried to help, but eventually we all ushered them into the other room to get them out of the way, they were doing more harm then good. Fred was one of the last ones up, but, in Gabrielle's mind, the most attractive. His hair was mused from sleeping, but it almost looked like it was purposely meant to look like that. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shrit and Molly was scolding him for not looking presentable, but Gabrielle just gave him a thumbs-up over her shoulder. Fred smirked.

"I'm I allowed in the kitchen or am I a helpless cause?" He walked over, wrapping him arms around Gabrielle's waist, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I thin-" Mrs. Weasley began.

"Well you are a good cook. Help me with this sauce?" Gabrielle interjected before Molly could say anything more.

"I'd be happy to," Fred took over preparing the sauce to drizzle over the french toast, which had been soaking overnight in two great big metal pans.

Soon the smells coming from the kitchen we're too much to take and everyone in the other room was complaining LOUDLY about the fact that they were starving and they needed food that exact minute. Molly was grumbling something about patience and Fleur was making a "tsk" "tsk" noise.

Finally, the meal was all ready, food heaping on big platters and everything was carried to the kitchen table. It was crowded and would have been very uncomfortable around the Weasley table, that is, if anyone noticed. They were all to busy eating, talking and laughing to think about how they kept bumping into each other. It was the kind of Christmas's Gabrielle had always imagined. There had been a few others spent at the burrow, but this one was by far the best. The only small dark cloud that hovered nearby was the fact that Harry and Hermione weren't there. Gabrielle's mother had trouble coping after her father died and so Christmas was usually a dismal and not at all fun affair. In fact, Gabrielle could barely remember a time recently when her mother had been laughing. She was a changed person, not even trying for Gabrielle's sake. No more smiles, laughter, and happiness. She just had withdrawn from everything around her, into a shell of some life she used to live. Gabrielle pushed those dark and unwanted thoughts, especially when they brought on a round of fresh pain now that her mother was missing.

The morning continued, slowly but surely. There was a round of Quidditch that was cut short after only five minutes since it got too cold and started snowing heavily. Steaming mugs of apple cider were passed around and a fire was made in the hearth. The cold seemed to be seeping through the walls and into the room. Gabrielle went upstairs to the attic to get some blankets. It was colder up there and Gabrielle shivered. She looked around in the attic, finding the blankets in a box in the corner. She gathered up about twelve blankets in her arms and could barely see around her. A sudden noise from behind her made her jump. She dropped the bundle, twirling around and laughed when she saw Fred and his goofy expression.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked, hands on hips, trying to put an upset look on her face.

"That doesn't become you, when you frown like that. And I'm up here because I don't think you need a blanket to keep warm," Gabrielle smirked and turned around. Suddenly she felt arms around her and they turned her around. The next thing she knew she was kissing passionately with him, their bodies intertwined. A while later they arrived downstairs.

"What took you so long?" George asked as he heard Gabrielle come in the room. Then he spied Fred. "Oh ok never mind,"

"Sorry," Gabrielle apologized and she passed out the blankets to everyone.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had insisted that everyone got dressed up as nice as they could for the dinner. "Just because we're not going out, doesn't mean we can't look good," She had insisted. The guys put on suits and ties and the women went upstairs early to get ready.

"It's like ze wedding all over again!" Fleur exclaimed and Ginny and Gabrielle exchanged glances.

Ginny, Gabrielle and Angelina were dressing and bunking in Ginny's room. It was an average size, with one queen bed that had an old faded handmade blue quit spread out across it. A battered nightstand was by the bed, with a lamp, a few books and picture frames. One was of Ginny and Harry laughing at the camera. Harry had his arm around Ginny and they were in the Gryffindor common room. The other one was with Ginny, Ron, and the twins when they were much, much younger. Then the last one was with Ginny and Gabrielle, feeling Harry's muscles. Gabrielle had her mouth open in fake awe and Ginny was laughing at Harry's face he was making. Gabrielle looked at the photo, a wave of memories sweeping over her. On Ginny's walls were posters of the "Weird Sisters" and her favorite quidditch team. A large window was on the far wall, overlooking the lake and the unkempt garden. A door led to an adjacent bathroom. Angelina was sleeping on a cot on the floor, since there wasn't enough room for all of them. Although sometimes Angelina or Gabrielle would sleep with George or Fred, they always made sure one of them was with Ginny. It was like a never ending sleepover, staying up late, eating Chocolate Frogs and Popcorn.

Gabrielle rummaged through her things that she had hastily packed in her small, rose colored bag. Thank goodness she had thought to bring her midnight blue evening gown. She wasn't even sure what had possessed her too, but now it didn't even matter. It was strapless, fitted and had silver sparkles around the waist, that then carried down to the hemline. Gabrielle loved this dress and not just because it was beautiful and that the price tag had been low. She felt like a princess in it. It was one piece of her childhood she could hold onto.

_She had been six, wearing a pouffy, midnight blue, jewel encrusted princess gown, complete with matching tiara. Running down the stairs on Christmas morning, proud to have picked out such a fun and pretty selection._

_"Well, well, well. Aren't we looking wonderful this morning! How's my little princess?" Gabrielle bounced on her toes and giggled as her father swooped her up and into his arms._

_"I'm very good, your majesty," Gabrielle bent and gave a little curtsy._

_"Your highness," Her father bowed, grinning, leading her into the large kitchen where her mother was fixing up on of her favorite breakfasts._

_"Mum!" Gabrielle barreled into her mother's arms. "Happy Christmas!"_

_"Happy Christmas, darling. I see you have your princess outfit on!"_

_"Yes! Look at this!" Gabrielle curtseyed low, trying to get her nose to touch the ground._

_"You seem to have that mastered," Her mum laughed, curtseying too, losing her balance and falling into her father's arms. "Well it seems like I'm a little out of practice."_

_"I could show you...I'm very good," Gabrielle grinned._

_"I'd love that," her mother stroked her cheek softly and smiled._

Gabrielle snapped out of her reverie when Ginny tapped her on the shoulder.

"Will you snap this for me?" She asked, turning around.

"Sure I will," Ginny was wearing a pink taffeta dress with a full skirt that was great for twirling. Gabrielle recalled the last three times Ginny had worn it. The Slug Clubs Christmas party. Harry had brought Luna, and upon Slughorn's request, Gabrielle. Apparently, Gabrielle's mum had been of great service to him when he was gravely ill. Then there was Dumbledores funeral. Ginny had insisted on wearing the Pink taffeta because Dumbledore had once admired it on her, saying the color was quite becoming. She had draped a black shawl over it, as a compromise with her mother. The most recent time was at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Gabrielle had worn a dark green silk. She and Fred had a lovely time, dancing and later they had- well never mind what they did. A knock came from the door.

"Ginny,Angelina, Gabrielle dear, are you all ready?"

"Yes Molly," Gabrielle replied, opening the door and stepping out into the narrow hallway. Molly Weasley had on a green and red patched dress, which was lumpy in odd places and was positively glowing, her hair brushed and pulled back up into a bun. She ushered Ginny and Angelina down the stairs and followed in hot pursuit. Gabrielle, on the other hand, turned to the left and ascended the short, rickety climb to the next lopsided floor. The closest door on the right was the twins room. She walked up and knocked. The door swung open and Gabrielle was staring into the eyes of Fred.

"Oh hey!" He did a once over and grinned. "You look stunning," he breather.

"Thanks," Gabrielle smiled, her cheeks already rosy. "Is there anyone else here?" She asked, glancing about the room.

"No George's just apperated," Fred moved towards her, brushing a stray hair from her otherwise perfect face.

"I got you a present. Care to make any guesses?" She ran a finger down Fred's cheek.

"I've already got my present right here," Fred moved even closer and kissed Gabrielle like she'd never been kissed. When they finally broke apart, Gabrielle leaned into him, placing her mouth by his ear, whispering even though they were all alone.

"I think they won't miss us, not for a little while at least," and she grinned mischievously. Fred laughed, swung her into his arms and kissed her full on the mouth.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Gabrielle, Angelina and Ginny had outdone themselves. The meal was exquisite and everyone ate far to long after their stomachs had filled. Charlie and Ron were the first to leave the table and head into the living room once the food was done and there was nothing else to eat. Bill, after giving a long kiss to Fleur also escaped, as well and Arthur and George. Fred was the last one to go, and even then he was reluctant.

"Can't I at least wash the dishes or something?" he asked, his hand resting on Gabrielle's knee.

"No we'll manage," Gabrielle gave him a quick peck on the lips. George poked his head through the door.

"Oi! Come on then!" Fred was gone with one last look. Gabrielle shook her head, laughing. Mrs. Weasley huffed, "Why he's decided to be like this now and not when he was younger I'll never know. Gabrielle, you've done wonders. Alright, let's clean this up!" Molly waved her hands over the food, indicating to pick it up. Angelina waved her wand and sent the salt, pepper and dressing to their proper cupboards, then sent the clean silverware to the drawer and the napkins to the trash. Gabrielle stood, grabbing a few plates in her hands. Suddenly, she slammed the plates down. hands palm down on the wood table. Ginny looked over, alarmed. Molly turned, "Oh dear! Are you alright?" Gabrielle looked up her face ghostly pales.

"Yes..." she spoke faintly. "I just got dizzy all of a sudden."

"That's odd. Well just in case sit down here and don't move." Gabrielle protested, but was overruled. She watched helplessly as the other ladies cleaned up around the kitchen.

"I don't know what was wrong with me," Gabrielle told Ginny, as they made their way into the living room to join the men.

"It was probably just the food and the heat," Ginny offered uncertainly. Gabrielle nodded, rubbing goosebumps that had formed on her arms. The windowpanes were covered in ice and you could barely see the snowy whirlwind outside. Mr. Weasley switched the radio on to a Christmas station and turned down the volume dial to low. The tinkling bells from "Silent Night" played in the background of boisterous conversation. Angelina, Ginny and Gabrielle, sitting in Fred's lap, were talking.

"I love your dress Angelina, it's gorgeous!" Gabrielle exclaimed. It was a bright red that went well with her skin tone.

"Thanks, mum helped me to make it. It's too bad she couldn't be here, but she and dad are probably having a wonderful time,"

"That's too bad," Gabrielle repeated," Wonderful time," Fred apparently was listening and Gabrielle could feel his strong muscular arms tighten around her waist. She snuggled her head into his chest and curled her legs under herself, one bare toe peeking out from the folds in her dress.

There was a loud knock at the door. All conversation stopped. Charlie, who had been animatedly telling a story about one of the dragons he cares for, froze, his hands in the air. Ron was holding a mini pie to his pips Fleur was about to take a sup of her butterbeer. With you-know-who on the lose, people expect the worse in every situation. Since no on was moving, Gabrielle hopped up, grateful she wasn't dizzy and said, "I'll get it!" Fred leaped out of his chair.

"I'll come too," Gabrielle saw him pulling his wand out of his dress pant's pocket. She too had her wand out, but it was hidden from view. they both walked into the now clean kitchen and headed for the door at the end of the room. Gabrielle threw a glance behind her, only to find Bill, Charlie, George, Arthur and Ron peeking into the room, wands at the ready. Fred insisted that he be the one to answer the door and made Gabrielle stand behind him. The knock came again.

"Who is it?" Fred boomed.

"Lupin, Tonks and little Teddy," Gabrielle brightened, but Fred still wasn't convinced.

"What did you ask Harry at Shell Cottage?" Lupins response was immediate.

"To come with them and help fight off you-know-who. How did you know that?"

"Ron told me," Fred replied as he flung open the door, ushering the threesome inside and giving Remus a hug. He closed the door quickly, snow was coming in and a burst of cold air swept around the room.

"Tonks!" Gabrielle cried out, throwing herself into her friends arms.

"Gabrielle, so good to see you!"

"And you've brought Teddy, aww what a sweetie," Gabrielle lifted Teddy into her arms and cradled him. She looked up at Lupin. "You have a handsome son, congratulations," He hugged her, giving his thanks. Hugs and kisses were given all around as the Lupin's settled into the furniture and warmed up with some hot tea and coffee and a couple of blankets. Tonks filled them in.

"We thought it would be wonderful to surprise you all. And we bring news," Gabrielle looked up, trying to gauge if the news was good or bad. She looked down at baby Teddy and lovingly pulled the blanket around his face. Fred watched her closely, smiling, imagining them with their own child. "You-know-who has been spotted," The whole room seemed to gasp.

"Where?" Ron asked, looking alarmed.

"Godric's Hollow," Ron's face turned even more grey and ashen, if that was even possible.

"Was anyone...killed?" Molly asked anxiously.

"Not that we're aware of," Lupin replied, putting his arm around his wife.

The night wore on, voices filled the room, coffeepots and teapots were drained and the firewhisky supply had been seriously dented. Slowly, people started to trickle away and off to bed. A bed was made out for the three new arrivals and soon it was just Gabrielle, Fred, Ginny, Arthur, Ron and Charlie. Gabrielle stood and bade goodnight o everyone slipping from the room and began to climb the first set of stairs. Fred came up behind her,

"Hey not so fast," he turned her around, giving her nose a kiss.

"Sorry love I'm just tired,"

"I know," Fred stroked her hair and whispered into her ear. "Sleep with me tonight? I don't want to leave your side," Gabrielle nodded, leaning her body on Fred and promptly fell asleep. Fred laughed softly and took her in his arms, carrying her into his shared room and gently tucking her in.

"I love you," he says. "And I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."


	10. Snow

**Hello All! I just wanted to let you know that Chapter ten part one and two have been condensed into one big chapter. Thanks so much for your support! Requests for chapters? It doesn't have to be Fred and Gabrielle, any of the Weasley's are fine. Have a great rest of summer!**

Gabrielle's eyes flew open. She pulled the covers back from her and jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom down the hall. She reached the toilet just in time to throw up the contents of last nights hearty meal. _Why does this have to happen right this minute! _ Gabrielle thought to herself miserably, as another wave of nausea overcame her. She heard a noise, felt a warm hand rubbing her back in slow circles, felt another hand pulling back the hair from her face.

"Fred," She managed before hurling once more.

"Shhh," was all he said, rubbing her back some more. When Gabrielle was finally done, Fred wetted a washcloth and wiped her face off.

"Thanks, now I feel like a baby," Gabrielle joked as she reached for her toothbrush Fred had gotten for her and some toothpaste.

"Are you okay now?" Fred asked, concerned, hand resting on the small of her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my stomach wasn't though," Gabrielle grimaced, placing a hand lightly on her belly.

"Must have been all that rich food,"

"Yeah, must have been," Gabrielle answered, her voice hollow, not really believing that.

"No, no, no!" Molly's agonized cries filled the whole house.

"My god, what's the matter?" Fred and Gabrielle rushed down the stairs only to find Mrs. Weasley's crumpled form on the floor.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Arthur Weasley simply stated,

"Ron's gone. He left a note, brief but to the point." He held it out and Gabrielle took it from his hands, Fred reading over her shoulder.

_Everyone-_

_I'm leaving to find Harry and Hermione. I feel so guilty for leaving them and it's up to me to get back together with them. Do not be mad. I'll be careful mum. _

_Love,_

_Ron_

"Well, that was to the point," Gabrielle was at a loss for words and just began to make breakfast, cracking some eggs into a bowl. Once they were cooking though, she had a hard time. "Ginny, would you please take over with the eggs," She put a hand over her nose," I'm starting to feel sick,"

"Are you alright?"

"Well I wasn't this morning," Gabrielle told her. Ginny just looked worried.

"I wouldn't be too upset, but what about your dizzy spell last night. Could they be related?"

"Oh I don't think so," Gabrielle said, quite unconvincingly.

"You're probably right," Ginny didn't seem to convinced either.

"I think it's a good idea to go and feed the chickens," Bill said, picking up a bucket of grain by the back door.

"Yes...good idea," Mrs. Weasley replied faintly. Bill gave his mother a kiss on the top of her head and opened the door.

"Woah!" Charlie exclaimed. A sheet of snow was covering the door. Gabrielle ran over to the window and opened it. It was covered in snow as well. George called from upstairs, " I can see the roof of the chicken house from up here!" Bill dashed up the stairs, followed by Bill and Fred. Angelina closed the front door again.

"That's odd. I was wondering why it was so dark down here,

"I thought it might have been the curtains,"

"I didn't notice anything," Mrs. Weasley sniffed. Come to think of it, upstairs was so much brighter than downstairs. What with the commotion, no one noticed. Fleur struck a match and lit a few more candles.

"There that iz much better!" Fleur nodded her head and threw the burnt matches in the trash.

"Breakfast!" Gabrielle hollered up the stairs. George leaned over from the fourth corner railing. "Come on up, you have to see this!" Gabrielle hurried up the stairs, as well as the other girls, leaving Mr and Mrs Weasley to themselves. It was very funny indeed. Fred, Charlie and Bill were all on muggle snowshoes that they had nicked from Arthur and Molly's room. They were walking on the snow carefully-well at least Gabrielle hoped they were being careful. Knowing the boys, they wouldn't be. Ginny and Angelina put their hands on their hips.

"Guys, come back in! Breakfast is ready! Eggs, toast, bacon?" Gabrielle was trying the push the bile rising in the back of her throat at the thought of food.

"Come on, just a few more minutes," Charlie pleaded. Tonks came into the room, eyes widening at the sight of the snow to the second, third, fourth-oh whatever floor this was.

"Now! Or I'll come out and get you and you know I'll sink in the snow." Gabrielle threatened, putting her leg over the window sash.

"You wouldn't," Bill teased.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Gabrielle placed her foot gingerly on the snow. Placing a bit more weight on it, her foot sank even further. Her sock was beginning to get wet, but Gabrielle was never one to back out of anything. She swung her other leg over, now sitting on the ledge. Fred was starting to walk slowly back, motioning for the others to follow him. They grumbled but obliged. "I knew you'd come!" Gabrielle laughed, putting her arms around Fred and smelling his cologne.

"Yeah I'm a sucker for believing everything you say,"

"Come on, breakfast is on the table," Mrs. Weasley, after eating, had retired to bed and Arthur was on his way to work.

"Take care of yourselves today," He said, nodding at Lupin since he was now the oldest one here.

"Be careful dad," Bill said, giving his father a hug.

"Bye dad, see you later," Ginny was enveloped in her father's arms.

"Ginny dear, take care,"

"I will," And with that he was gone with a "pop"

"No thanks," Gabrielle passed up an offer of toast and bacon.

"Eggs then?" It was Tonks this time.

"No, I'm not very hungry," Stomach turning at the thought, sight and smell of food.

"You sure?" Fred asked bumping her elbow. He took her hand under the table and squeezed. Gabrielle still marveled at how Fred could make her feel. Even now here legs turn to jelly, chills run down her spine and butterflies invade her stomach.

"Yeah, I don't think it would be a good idea right now,"

"Still feeling poorly?"

"Mmm-hm,"

"Maybe we should take you to ?"

"Are you kidding? It's only a little stomachache. Besides, it's snowing and it's not exactly safe to be out,"

"You're right, I'm just concerned,"

"I understand," Gabrielle smiled reassuringly. "Now, does anyone want seconds?"

* * *

_Whoosh. _Ginny flew by, a streak of red in the sky. Gabrielle smiled as the wind whipped through her curls. This was a very good idea, a game of Quidditch. It was girls against guys, Bill, Charlie, Lupin, Fred and George and Gabrielle, Ginny, Tonks and Angelina. Baby Teddy was inside napping. With the game at 40 to 70, girls in the lead, the only thing left to do was get the golden snitch. Bill was the seeker on the guys team with Angelina being seeker for the girls. Tonks was made official beater, since she had a habit of being quite klutzy, it was the only position somewhat fit to her needs. Gabrielle was the keeper and she was doing a pretty good job, even though she was used to chaser. Besides the boys had more players, so they had an advantage and look, the girls were winning.

"Come on Ginny! Hey Charlie watch out!" Charlie swerved, then realized there was no bludger, but it was too late, Ginny had scored a goal.

"Ugg! Gabrielle!" Charlie yelled, waving his fist in the air.

"What Charlie? Did I do something wrong?" Gabrielle asked sweetly.

"I don't know, did you?" Charlie replied with just as much fake sweetness as Gabrielle was giving.

"Maybeee," Gabrielle laughed and blocked a throw from Lupin.

"Nice!" Angelina called. Gabrielle mock bowed.

* * *

Percy Weasley drummed his fingers on his desk. He looked up and out of the window at the snow swirling. He'd always hated snow. A knock came from the door.

"Yes?"

"The Minister would like to meet with you,"

"Right away!" Percy hopped up, pushed his glasses that were sliding down his nose and gathered together his notes. A pencil was placed behind his ear and his hair was flattened down.

He hurried out of his small office, shutting the door and scurrying out into the main hall and towards the elevators. Jumping inside an almost empty compartment.

"Hello Percy," Percy jumped a the voice. His father's voice.

"Father," He replied stiffly. "How is everyone," His voice was polite enough to be talking to a stranger.

"Fine, missing you," Percy glanced up, startled.

"I wouldn't think anyone would miss me," Percy picked at the corner of his notes, folding the corner of the paper over and over.

"I wouldn't either but we all do, your mother especially,"

"Well you don't like my job at the ministry," Percy huffed. The elevator stopped. It was Arthur's stop.

"I never said I did. I think you love your job more than anything else," Then he was gone. Percy was left to stand there, brushing a stray tear from his eye and angrily storming off at his stop.


	11. Shell Cottage, Dragons and Death Eaters

**On a roll! Let's hope it stays like that! :) **

The morning throw-up routine continued the following day.

"I think there's something wrong," Fred was looking even more concerned than before.

"Relax. It's just a little bug I caught," Gabrielle was doing her best not to only reassure him, but herself. This was a beginning to get a little weird. Wait, there was one possibility. No, no, no, it couldn't be, could it? Gabrielle didn't want to get anyone riled up about it so she kept her thoughts to herself. She would find out, sooner or later. Maybe no one would notice if she slipped out for a bit.

* * *

Shell Cottage was lonely. It greeted them like an old friend. The snow fall had not been as heavy as the burrows had been, what with being by the ocean and all. Only a few drifts here and there were visible. The dune grasses waved in the breeze. Inside was a mix of cold and stuffy, if even possible. The windows were opened, but only for a moment, while a fire was built in the hearth. The front porch and entryway needed a good sweeping, sand had made it's way up the steps and under the door framer. Fleur leaned against her broom.

Even with her hair pulled back in a messy bun, she still looked like a goddess. Bill looked up at her and their eyes met. Fleur's eyes raked over his scar, thinking how handsome he looked with it, almost better than before. Light danced on his face from the flames.

"Welcome home Mrs. Weasley," Bill stood and walked towards her, embracing her, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair.

"Welcome home," She agreed, kissing him softly and opening the front door, walking out onto the porch.

And thats how they stayed, arms around each other. Fleur's hair blowing in the breeze, the sound of the waves crashing on the sand. Home.

* * *

Charlie made his way to the small shack he called home. After checking in at the office and visiting some of the dragons, he was back here.

Opening the door, he was greeted to the smell of blueberry pumpkin muffins. His favorite. The entry hall was not really an entry. A door on the left was the loo and to the right was his room, where he stowed his rucksack. The only place left was the small living room and a dingy kitchen. He poked his head out the door and spied Mariana talking the muffins from the over. he sighed. He'd missed her. She was now taking the muffins from the tin. Charlie stealthily tip-toed across the room, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ahh! Oh, Charlie you idiot!" Mariana laughed, swatting at him. Charlie reached out a grabbed a muffin. Mariana smacked him on the hand.

"What? I'm hungry,"

"Welcome home you," she said, standing on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Good to be home," and with that he stole another muffin.

* * *

"Will that be all for you today?" The plump, graying women from behind the counter ask.

"Yes," Gabrielle answered, picking up the bag which contained a box of pregnancy tests and a bottle of coke.

The women had raised her eyebrows at the tests and muttered, "Getting younger everyday,"

"Excuse me I'm _Nineteen!" _Gabrielle thought angrily, picking up the bag, thanking the women and rushing from the shop. Once outside and out of view, she disapperated.

Now she was standing on a crowded street. Cars and busses flew by and people were pushing to get through the thick crowd. Gabrielle was glad she blended in with some faded blue jeans and a lavender sweater.

_"I think it's on this street...there!" _Gabrielle triumphed as she headed to the beauty salon. She used to be a regular. The bell jangled as she walked in. Yvette looked up and recognition flashed in her eyes. "Long time no see!" She greeted Gabrielle, even standing to give her a hug. "How's your mother?"

"Good, busy," Gabrielle swallowed hard, trying to erase the lump in her throat. Maybe she should have gone somewhere else.

"I'd like to see Christy today," Gabrielle told Yvette kindly, inquiring about her dog, Cece.

"Oh she's doing amazing. Yeah she's here and available," Yvette showed her to an empty stool, wrapped the apron around her, tying it securely around her neck. Christy arrived momentarily, snapping her gum and wearing a grin.

"Gabrielle, great to see you. The usual?"

"Yeah it's great to see you too Christy and the usual would be just great,"

"So why haven't you been stopping by? Found a better place have you?" Gabrielle thankfully was prepared for this question.

"Oh no, not at all. I've been staying with my boyfriend and his family," Christy was all over that in a heartbeat.

"Boyfriend, eh? What's he like?" And Gabrielle told her, leaving out the part that he was a wizard.

"Oh that's just so exciting. Are you gonna get married?"

"Well...he's proposed,"

"Oh Congrats!"

"Thanks, his family doesn't know about it yet though,"

"Well I'm sure he soon will,"

"Yeah, soon,"

* * *

Gabrielle stood in front of her childhood home. It was still smoking slightly from when the death eaters had set fire to the back porch, but it was home, nothing would ever charge that. She stepped through the front door and was overcome by a swarm of memories. Pushing those thoughts aside and trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, she climbed the long flight of stairs to the second floor. Her door was the closest and she went inside.

There was something about the stillness of the house that made her fall silent and for her to make as little noises as possible. everything in here was untouched. Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief, having not known what to expect, but somehow she was still on edge. Opening her closet doors slowly she pulled down her big black suitcase from the top shelf and began to neatly fold the rest of the clothes into it.

Although her trunk was at the burrow and it was filled to the brim, obviously she couldn't have taken everything. Gabrielle placed three of her favorite books in as well and her childhood notebook filled with stories from long ago. That was it, along with all of her picture frames and a stack of photos. She began working on the zipper and had almost zipped it shut when she heard a shuffling and the sound of something hitting the floor.

As quietly as she could, she finished zipping and stood, straining to hear more. Her first instinct was to disapperate, but she pushed those thoughts aside. Who was here? A robber? A death eater returning to the scene of the crime? Somehow Gabrielle sensed that it wasn't a mere muggle. All danger signs were on high. She drew her wand from the back of her pant pocket, creeping to the door. Good thing she had thought to close it behind her or else whoever was here might have investigated. Where was Harry's invisibility cloak when you need it? There was no apparent sound in the hallway and Gabrielle turned the knob, pulling the door open.

Poking her head out, wand at the ready, suitcase in tow, she strode into the hallway. There! Another sound coming from the study. Creeping along, hugging the wall, she peeked into the room. Lucius Malfoy. He was rifling through some papers on her mother's desk and Gabrielle caught a glimpse of his profile. His back stiffened and he turned. Gabrielle eld her breath and moved her body from view. _Now it's time to go _and she apperated. Okay, she thought she had. Something was stopping her. Try as she might she was trapped. Unless she could reach the front door. No, too risky. Lucius was already on alert.

"Going somewhere?" A cruel voice asked. Gabrielle turned in horror and sprinted into her mom's bedroom. Just in time too, Lucius had raised his wand and shot a curse at her. It singed the tip of her ponytail. She slammed the door, knowing that it would only be a matter of moments before he was in here. Thank god she had thought to place the locking jinx. It took longer to figure out. Gabrielle ran to the window, throwing it open. With a quick flick of her wand, she made the suitcase as light as a feather and tossed it onto the ground.

Before Gabrielle could think of escaping, the door burst off it's hinges.

"Not so fast," Lucius's upper lip curled into a sneer as another flash of orange light was launched her her direction. Gabrielle rolled onto the floor, scraping her leg on the sharp edge of the nightstand in the process. She wasn't going to go down without a fight and was also sending a numerous shower of sparks from the tip of her wand. "You thought you were safe," Lucius threw another curse at her, which she ducked and that hit a painting making it crash to the ground, glass breaking. "You are never safe, not with us around," Gabrielle jumped from behind the bed, throwing a curse silently. Lucius was too quick and had another spell sent right back at her. "Good thing Bella isn't here, she's so longing to finish you off,"

"Where's my mother?" Gabrielle screamed as she dueled. Lucius ignored the question.

"She's alive-for now," Chills ran down Gabrielle's spine. "Maybe I should call Bella," Lucius paused cursing for a moment to lift up his sleeve and for Gabrielle to catch a glimpse of his dark mark. She needed to get out. _How though? _ Gabrielle racked her brain for an idea, while dodging some more spells cast her way. She tried to picture what was in her pocket. That's it! Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder! She had two chunks of that. Lucius was pausing to press the dark mark with his long finger and Gabrielle took this as her moment. _Accio Instant Darkness Powder! _She thought, willing Lucius not to notice. He hadn't. Gabrielle threw it across the room and dove for the window.

"Arg!" Lucius screamed and shot one last curse blindly. It got the back of her shin, slicing it open. Gabrielle bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to cry out in pain. She was now scaling the trellis, not realizing that towards the bottom the wood was rotted clear through. Gabrielle fell with an enormous "thud" into the mud, ripping her jeans in the process. By now the powder had gone away and Lucius was shooting curses through the window. Gabrielle picked up her suitcase, just as she spied a streak of black in the sky. Bellatrix. Leg burning, she ran and it was only a few second before she could apparate.

* * *

The burrow. Gabrielle was never so glad to see anything more in her entire life. The house was dark, but who knows who might be sitting up waiting for her, wanting answers. She scurried behind a bush and took off her muddy pants, assessing her wounds. The majority could be mended by simple spell, which she did, but that gash wasn't fairing as nicely. A trickle of blood was still running down her leg. Gabrielle finished her coke in one swig. _"__Augimenti__"_ making the bottle fill to the brim with water. She washed it, then put a bandage on, which she had found in the upper zipper pocket of her suitcase. She put on a new pair of pants and a new top. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out and onto the dirt road, walking purposely to the door.

She took out the key that Mrs. Weasley had kindly lent her for when she was here and opened the door carefully.

_"Lumos,"_ she muttered and light spilled from the tip of her wand. Just as she was creeping up the steps, she heard a noise from behind.

"Where have you been?" It was Fred, sitting at the table with his wand in one hand, a biscuit in the other, waiting up for her.

"Oh just out," Gabrielle responded casually.

"Out where?" Fred persisted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think anyone would notice," Gabrielle moved over to the table, flicking her wand to make the suitcase normal weight.

"Oh you didn't did you? Well I bloody well noticed!" Fred's voice grew louder and Gabrielle threw an anxious glance over her shoulder.

"I just went out to get a haircut, now I'm tired and would _like _to go to bed," Gabrielle turned.

"Is the bottom of your hair being burnt the new style?" Gabrielle swore discreetly.

"Well that's what Christy, the lady that did my hair said. I don't really like it and was planning on cutting it in the morning." Fred stood.

"You shouldn't have run off like that, you hear me?" Fred was almost yelling.

"Fred.." And then he was holding her tight, arms around her.

"Don't even scare me again like that? Alright?" Gabrielle laughed, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Fred, I'm sorry, I just thought you wouldn't let me go,"

"I could have gone with you...tell me next time. You weren't hurt? Didn't run into any bloody death eater?" Again, Gabrielle's laugh was shaky.

"No I wasn't, no death eater,"

"Good, now let's get you to bed," Fred kissed her roughly.

* * *

_ December 27th_

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy late Christmas! I hope that yours was semi-enjoyable. Without me. Anyway, don't feel bad Harry. I'm not too hurt. Okay, that's a lie. I am hurt, I'm lost everyday without you. I do understand the reasoning behind why you broke-up with me, but I love you Harry James Potter. You are my only. If something happens to you, I don't know what I'll do. There's is no one in the world for me but you. I rhymed there, you like? _

_I miss you calling me Gin, I miss the smell of your hair and the way it was always messed up._

_I miss your eyes staring into mine, your hugs, your kisses, your caresses. Your love, your arms around me, your tattoo, cough cough._

_I miss our talks, our walks, the long nights spend together._

_I hate how I sit in a room filled with couples and I'm the odd one out. I'm the one waiting for you while you're out there doing good. Do you know what it's like, waiting? Horrible! _

_I miss the laughing, the crying, the hurt, but that was when I knew you were there to comfort me and to make it better. _

_I miss every little piece of __you. Your smile, your kindness, your everything. Oh Harry, I just, I try to be strong, you know me, fiery redhead Ginny. There's something inside of me that's died, that's gone forever from this world. My love for you is strong, it will never ever be erased. _

_I'll love you till the sun stops shining, the world stops spinning and the wildflowers don't bloom every summer in the mountains._

_You know I've never been the mushy kind of girl, say "I love you" over and over, but I would say it a million times, I would shout it in front of the whole world. "I love you" _

_Mum is not fairing well. She's missing not only Percy, but all three of you, plus Bill and Fleur, who just went back to Shell Cottage. Charlie has left also, back to Romania. Angelina is here, George invited her. There so cute together, but I'm trying my hardest not to notice. You probably didn't know that Gabrielle's mum was taken by death eaters and no one knows of her whereabouts. Poor Gabrielle, she hasn't been feeling well either. She and Fred are going hot and heavy. Gabrielle misses you all. She's been helping me a lot lately. I know she's missing Hermione a lot, what with them being best friends. She misses you and Ron too, I know she was always one to listen to your problems, you tell her more than you tell me. I'm not hurt about that though. This letter is getting to long and I don't know where you are so this will never be sent. _

_Know I love you. Know I miss you. Know I'm waiting for you._

_Love you forever,_

_Gin_

* * *

_Pee on the stick. What the?_ Gabrielle was reading the back of the pregnancy test box, chewing on the bottom of her lip. She was in the bathroom, leaning against the counter. Now she has to wait to get the results. This morning she had thrown-up again, although she made sure Fred hadn't heard and then slipped back in to bed when she had freshened up. Now, Fred and George were outside. The snow was still piled up pretty high, but not as bad as before. Molly was still in her room, having not left it for some time. Gabrielle and Angelina had been bringing up food for her. There. Gabrielle checked the pregnancy tester, closing her eyes, not really knowing whether or not she wanted a baby. Sometime, yes. Right now? She didn't know. She flipped it over and was staring at a green plus sign. Her mouth opened. She was pregnant.

**Reviews maybe? Please? Love to hear your thoughts. :) Thanks and vote on my poll on my profile!**


	12. Morning Light and Finding Out

**Vote on my profile. I need your votes to help with later chapters in "The Story of Us," This chapter would've have been up sooner, but my dad was hogging to computer and I had to go to a pre-op surgery appt. Thanks.. Reviews? **

Light spilled into the otherwise dark room. Gabrielle stirred, pulling the blankets up to cover her bare shoulder. "Blanket hogger!" Ginny grumbled as she rolled onto her side and fell asleep again. Gabrielle chuckled. She couldn't go back to sleep now and glanced at the portable muggle desk clock. 5:50a.m. Ads much as Gabrielle enjoyed her sleep and she was usually dead to the world at this hour, she was now wide awake, with no possible hope that drowsiness would invade her. She flipped back the covers on her side and hopped out of bed, relived she didn't feel that morning sickness nausea that greeted her like an old friend everyday. She touched her stomach lightly with her fingertips.

"Thank you," she whispered. The thought of a baby forming inside her brought on feelings of joy and the jitters.. How would Fred react to the news? What would Mrs. Weasley say and _think?_! Angelina wasn't sleeping on the cot. Must've snuck out in the night. The sheets were still molded to fit her from. Gabrielle moved to the window, pulling the curtain back slightly. The sun was just now rising, peeking over the rise in the horizon. The sky was clear of clouds and was a pale blue color, like a robin's egg.

"You are never safe," Lucius's voice ran in her head. She shivered, although it was not too cold in the room. Only a little.

"It's alright. As long as we're together," she spoke softly. She headed for the bathroom, washing her face, brushing her teeth, pulling on some jeans and Fred's old Tee-shirt. Then she applied a thin layer of foundation, a swipe of mascara and a hit of blush. Gabrielle looked at herself in the mirror, pulling her hair tie out of her hair, letting the masses of curls cascaded down around her face. Downstairs she saw that Arthur was up. The grandfather clock showed the time to be 6:36 a.m. She walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning," Arthur turned from the muggle coffee maker and smiled.

"Gabrielle. Have a nice sleep?"

"It could've been better," Arthur nodded, pressing random buttons on the machine.

"Do...do you want me to help you with that?" Gabrielle rose from her spot at the table.

"Oh, yes. Thank you. I've been having a bit of trouble," Gabrielle punched a few things in.

"Every Monday I'd be the first one up, just to make a brew for my father. He was so proud and surprised the first time I did it, I-" Gabrielle stopped, her voice no longer holding out.

"I understand," Mr. Weasley smiled sadly. "I lost my father too, when I was twelve," Gabrielle nodded, remembering hearing the news just a little bit after her second year at Hogwarts. "Sometimes, even now, the sorrow over comes me. But I know he would have wanted me to live. And I will, for all the things he missed out on and all the things yet to come," The rest of the time, while the coffee brewed, was spent in companionable silence. Gabrielle poured two large mugfuls adding cream and sugar to her own.

"Ahh, delicious. Muggles are so interesting," Gabrielle laughed and Mr. Weasley planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks for taking care of Fred, Have a nice day,"

"You too Arthur," Gabrielle waved as he walked out the door. Now to make breakfast. It was 7:21 and Molly would be up soon. Gabrielle grabbed a frying pan and heated it, planning on making sausages with bread and jam. Sure enough Mrs. Weasley was down twenty minutes later, smiling at the sight of breakfast laid out for her.

"Thank you," She sighed,settling down in her chair. gabrielle stirred the logs around in the fire, the embers glowing bright red. She picked up a piece of toast munching on it as Molly cleared her plate. "Very good," Gabrielle smile and Molly moved to the adjoining room, sitting on the sofa and picking up her knitting. Angelina and George stumbled down next, rubbing their eyes.

"You're up early," Gabrielle handed them their plates.

"So are you," George replied, biting into the sausage. Gabrielle shrugged. "I see your Prince Charming hasn't woke yet. Maybe he's turned into Sleeping Beauty instead,"

"Mmmhmm," Gabrielle murmured, sipping the last dregs of coffee. "How do you know about her?"

"Dad might've mentioned something about a muggle fairy tale once," Gabrielle faked shock.

"And to think I always thought you never paid attention to anyone or anything. Well anyone but Angelina," She wiggled her fingers in her direction. Angelina chuckled. The sound of footsteps on the stairs. Ginny.

"Am I the last one up?"

"No, that would be Fred. For some reason everyone got up so early today. I mean it's only 9:17," Gabrielle commented, handing Ginny her toast.

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," Gabrielle flicked her wand at the dished in the sink. "Be right back," as she jogged up the stairs. Gabrielle slowly pulled the twins door open, walking inside. No one was there. Huh. Gabrielle walked in further,

"AHHHH!" Gabrielle screamed as a par of arms lifted her off the ground and flung her onto the bed. "Fred!" Gabrielle laughed as he jumped on top of her.

"How's my love doing this fine morn" He asked picking up her face in her hands, kissing her upturned mouth.

"Mmm.." Gabrielle moaned, running her hands in Fred's hair, then wrapping her arms around his neck. Fred undid the top button of her blouse. Gabrielle got her senses back, "Fred! Wait, breakfast is ready!" Gabrielle laughed, pushing Fred on her. He rolled over, grinning, propping up on one elbow.

"It can wait,"

"God, I was hoping you'd say that,"

* * *

"Gabrielle?" Ginny yelled up the stairs, "Can you come here? Now?"

"Just a second Gin!" Gabrielle sing-songed, rushing down the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. "What?" she questioned, then stopped dead when she saw the box she was holding. "Where'd you find those?" Gabrielle asked, backing up.

"I was looking for some, well, _you_ know," Gabrielle laughed, nodding,

"Go on,"

"Anyway, I pushed some stuff around and found it. I thought they might be Angelina's but I called you first,"

"Good thing. Promise you won't tell anyone...please. I haven't even told Fred,"

"So you really are?" Ginny breathed, rushing forward, nodding towards her stomach.

"Well...yeah,"

"Ooh!" Ginny squealed, jumping up and down. "This is so exciting!"

"Wow, I'm glad you know. You haven't been this happy in..forever,"

"Yeah," Ginny sobered, but then perked up instantly. "Wait till Fred hears, he's going to be a dad!" Ginny laughed at the thought. "I hope he faints,"

"Now, I'm not planning on telling him yet," Gabrielle cautioned, sitting on the bed.

"I know, but when?"

"I'm going to put it off as long as I can,"

"Why?"

"I just...don't want anyone to know yet,"

"Except me,"

"Except you," Gabrielle chuckled. "And that was on accident,"

"Well next time don't hide your tests in such an easy place to find," Ginny stopped. "What?"

"This isn't the best time to have a baby," Gabrielle sighed, looking worried. "I mean, how can I bring a baby into a world of...this?"

"It'll all work out Gabrielle,"

"I'm not so sure," She pulled her legs into her chest. "With mum missing, you-know-who on the loose, killings everyday."

"Like I said, it's gonna be fine. It will," Ginny said uncertainly. "What we have to worry about right now is keeping you healthy,"

"Ha. Like that'll be hard. We have to worry about no one finding out,"

"Well you're not that far in yet right? So it wont be a problem,"

"Yet,"

**Should Mrs. Weasley confront Gabrielle about her pregnancy? How'd you like the chapter? ****Let me know your thoughts...:) Requestss for chapters?**


	13. Going Back and Bad News

**Vote on my profile poll (PLEASE), message me for anything or a request for a chapter, review if you want, and have a GREAT day! :)) Sorry for the wait!**

The last dinner at the burrow was entertaining and memorable. The food was to die for, the conversation was light and untroubled.

"Now for some drinks!" George exclaimed, standing up, heading for the cupboard.

"I'll take a horntail George,"

"One horntail coming right up dad. Anyone else?"

"I'll have a-butterbeer," Ginny smiled nervously at her mother's stern look.

"Wronski Feint for me," Fred stood up as well pouring his drink.

"I'll take that too," George muttered to Fred.

"Firewhisky," Angelina spoke next and Mrs. Weasley agreed. George mock bowed.

"Gabrielle? What can I get you?"

"Oh! I'll just-"

"Did you know that wrackspurts are real?" Ginny blurts out.

"Come again?"

"Nevermind, Mum this is a nice tablecloth!" Gabrielle shook her head, sighing.

"Well, I've had it since before you were born. Thank you?" George handed drinks to Angelina and Arthur.

"Gabrielle? You didn't answer my question," George looked at her, "A," George cut off Ginny from talking.

"George Allan Weasley. Do not cut me off," Ginny hissed.

"I will do what I want thank you. Now Gabrielle,"

"Yes?" She asked meekly.

"What would you like? It's a simple question,"

"Just a butterbeer please,"

"Wouldn't you like something stronger?"

"No thanks Georgie,"

"Why?" _Ugg! Why now, Gabrielle thought. _

"I didn't want Ginny to feel bad for being the only one underage,"

"She's fine,"

"No I think not, butterbeer or nothing,"

"Whatever you say bossy," Gabrielle and Ginny exchanged glances. This was harder than it looks.

* * *

"Yes, thank you so much Molly," It was Gabrielle, suitcase and trunk in hand.

"Oh, don't bother to thank me, anytime," Gabrielle nodded, hugging her.

"Well, we best be off, see you mum," Mrs. Weasley pulled Fred into a motherly hug. Fred slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up Gabrielle's trunk. They walked down the wet dirt road, looking behind them at Molly, Ginny, George and Angelina. George made a face at them. "Immature prat," Fred smirked, taking her hand. They apperated outside the boundaries, arriving at the Joke shop seconds later. Loud noises were coming from inside the shop. A couple of teenagers came out, bags in hand, laughing. Gabrielle glanced down the street, all that was left of Diagon Ally. She closed her eyes.

_The loud roar of people talking, the screech of an owl. Gabrielle looked around in awe, mouth agape. The bright colors, the smells. They passed the Quidditch shop, where she spied a Cleansweep Seven. The newest model out. _

_"Dad! Look!" Gabrielle pointed, pulling at her dad's hand, dragging him to the shop's window where a bunch of other kids were._

_"Sweetie, you know you can't even start to play Quidditch till second year," He said kindly._

_"Yeah, yeah," Gabrielle grumbled. Her mum came walking towards them, having stopped at Gringotts to pick up some money. _

_"It says here you need one black standard cauldron," Gabrielle's mum was reading the supply list for first years. _

_"Can't we go look at owls?" Gabrielle desperately tried to keep the whine out from her voice. _

_"No I thin-" _

_"Let's go!" Gabrielle cried, running down the street, dodging people as she made her way to the shop. _

_"Gabrielle...Gabrielle!" Both her mum and dad were running after her, but as they were not as quick and small as her, they were not going very fast. Something caught her eye before Gabrielle could reach the Emporium. It was so drab that it stood out against the bright, happy colors. A small, black building, with rounded windows and gold lettering. Ollivander's Wand Shop. She glanced behind her and couldn't see her parents. Excellent. Opening the door, she heard a bell ring. There was no one there. _

_"Hello?" Gabrielle called. She had heard of Ollivander from her parents, but never actually seen him. A shuffling and sliding noise was heard from the back. The face of an old, weathering man, poked out from behind the shelf of wands. _

_"Yes? Oh, you must be Gabrielle," _

"Gabrielle?" Fred called her back to the present.

"Yes?" Gabrielle asked, dazed, gazing at Ollivander's shop, the panes of glass shattered, the door smashed, it's hinges almost clear off.

"Where were you just a minute ago?"

"Right here?"

"No you weren't. You were somewhere else,"

"Oh. Just a second okay Fred,"

"Yeah, sure," Gabrielle walked down the street towards the shop, peering in. She took a step closer, now to the doorway. Inside was a mess, papers on the ground, dried ink splatters on the wall. Gabrielle saw the ladder had fallen to the ground. The counter was still intact and Gabrielle walked towards it, running her hands along the surface. She pulled out her wand.

_"Ahh, thirteen and a half inches, swishy, unicorn hair. Just the one for you!" _

_"How do you know?" _

_"Just try it out my dear," Gabrielle waved the wand around, feeling a whooshing in her hair and seeing a bright light._

_"The wand chooses the wizard, that has always been clear," _

_"Really?" Gabrielle marveled, looking down at the wand. Her wand._

She felt an arm go around her.

"You okay?" Fred whispered. Gabrielle sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's just-"

"I know," Fred rocked her back and fourth. Gabrielle sobbed openly.

"This is so unfair,"

* * *

"Lee! There you are mate," Fred clapped hands with him, smiling.

"Fred, Gabrielle. Business is booming. It's been brilliant!"

"Thanks for stopping in from time to time,"

"My pleasure. And it was mostly Marci," Marci was the full-time witch who worked the register and stocked the shelves.

"Yeah she's a big help,"

"Well I'll leave you two to it then," Lee waved, heading downstairs and out the door. Gabrielle ran her hand along the wall on the third floor of the shop. The wall, recognizing her touch, created a door for them to enter through. They climbed the flight of stairs, juggling the luggage and entered.

"Good to be home," Fred said, flopping down on the couch.

"Yea," Gabrielle sighed, sitting down next to him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"That's my only welcome home gift?" Fred stuck out his lower lip.

"For now," Gabrielle touched her finger lightly to his lips.

"Good," Gabrielle snuggled next to him, closing her eyes. The sound of a small clock keeping time in the other room was soothing. Life should just stop.

"Maybe we should just run away together Fred..where no one would find us. Grow old together,"

"What good would that do?"

"I don't know," Gabrielle crossed her arms.

"I feel the same way-sometimes," Fred spoke softly. "But I remember my family. We have to stay together,"

"I understand completely. And feel the same way," Gabrielle stood, brushing a stray piece of lint off her shirt. She walked into the bedroom, setting her things down. "Musty in here, isn't it?" She walked to the window and opened it. Fred came in behind her.

"Yeah, a bit,"

* * *

It was nice to have dinner just the two of them. The candles reflected off of Gabrielle's face, highlighting her cheekbones. Fred stared at her with a look of love in his eyes. Gabrielle looked up from her plate.

"What?" She questioned, pushing a strand of hair over her ear.

"Nothing," Fred looked away, watching the flickering flame of the candle.

"Fred.." Gabrielle wasn't letting it go. "What?"

"I just love you is all," Gabrielle smiled, her cheeks growing warm. The effect this man had on her were stupendous.

"I love you too," Gabrielle took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"So, business is really going great!" Fred commented enthusiastically.

"I know, everythings doing brilliant" Gabrielle had been a big part of the original line of Weasley joke products.

"George and I were thinking we should expand to Hogsmeade, open a store there,"

"I should think so! Zonko's wouldn't be much competition anyway," Gabrielle paused as she took a bite of food. Fred smiled, then darkened. There was a moment of silence.

"Dad says the Ministry is going crazy,"

"You-know-who probably has someone working for him there. How else would they have known the date to move Harry?"

"The Ministry didn't even know about that. I do believe though that someone is working for you-know-who there though,"

"Right. Then who would betray us?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Silence. "We're being followed,"

"What?"

"Well, Dad is. And that means us too," Fred swallowed. "Most likely," Gabrielle placed a hand on her belly protectively.

"Bloody hell," Fred laughed at the face Gabrielle was making and her tone.

"You make my day sunshine," Gabrielle giggled. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Gabrielle took another sip of her drink. "Is it just me or are you saying that a lot? Not that it's a bad thing,"

"You never know when it might be your last,"

"You don't mean..."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, live each day like your last one right?"

"Right," Gabrielle's voice hollow. Fred stood, walking around to Gabrielle, standing behind her, putting his arms around her. She leaned back, closing her eyes. Fred kissed her lips softly.

"Come over here," Fred took her hands in his and pulled her up. She flopped into his arms, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as Fred tickled her in her most ticklish spot.

"Ugg no-Fred stop," Gabrielle choked out.

"Let's make you forget about this for a while," He kissed her again, keeping his lips on hers as he pulled her gently into the bedroom.

* * *

Moonlight spilled from the otherwise dark room. Gabrielle lay on Fred's bare chest, her breath slow and even. The ticking of a clock could be heard in the other room. There was the sound of soft music coming from the radio that hadn't been turned off. BANG. There was a very loud noise at the window and the peacefulness was shattered. Gabrielle's eyes flew open. Fred sat up, rubbing his eyes. Gabrielle sat up too, looking around.

"Wasthematter?" He mumbled. Gabrielle checked the time. 2:07. Fred, now more alert then he had been a second ago, got out of bed and walked to the window. "Oh bloody-Errol!"

"What's he doing here at this hour?"

"Dunno," Though Fred's voice sounded worried. Sending letters in the night can only mean one thing. Trouble. Fred opened the window and scooped the rumpled bird up. "Obviously on fast owl, though they shouldn't have used this ruddy bird," Gabrielle chuckled as Errol made a weird sound and spluttered. "I feel the same way. Wait, it's addressed to you," Fred handing her the letter.

_Gabrielle Dermas_

_1172 Diagon Ally Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

Gabrielle scrunched up her forehead, flipping the envelope over, ripping the seal and taking the letter out.

_Gabrielle-and Fred of course,_

_Your mother has been located and recovered. In critical condition and being held at St. Mungos. Not sure how much longer she'll hold. Wants to see you. Come quickly. _

_Love to you both,_

_Arthur _

Gabrielle placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh no," She whispered, rushing over the the dresser, pulling open drawers, grabbing the first things out. (A red knit sweater and sweats) "Come on!" She grabbed Fred by the arm and dragged him out the door, protesting since he didn't have time to put a shirt on. Gabrielle ran down the stairs and into the shop. It was ghostly still compared to the bright cheeriness of it during the day. Shadows lurked in corners, objects jumped out at you. Fred accidentally set a firework off. Gabrielle threw open the main door. As soon as their feet hit the pavement, they were gone.

* * *

The St. Mungos waiting room was oddly full at this hour. A plump lady, with frizzy blond hair was at the desk marked INQUIRES. Gabrielle stood impatiently in line, tapping her foot, oblivious to the strange looks they were getting with Fred half naked.

"Hurry up," Gabrielle muttered under her breath, looking about ready to hex the people in the front of the line. The man right before then was wincing in pain as a teapot snapped him repeatedly on the thumb. Finally, it was their turn to go.

"Healer Madeline Dermas. She's just been recovered and in-"

"Fourth floor, spell damage dear," The lady said, looking sad. Gabrielle marched over to the lift, pressing the number four button as soon as she was inside, not waiting for the slow man and his child trying to get on too. Gabrielle really looked at Fred for the first time.

"My god, what are you wearing,"

"What am I not wearing is more likely," Fred smiled weakly, putting his arm around her. The lifts dinged and let them off. A door marked. _ 4-23 Madeline Dermas. Critical Condition. _Gabrielle took several deep breaths and looked like she was talking to herself.

"I'll be right there the whole time," Gabrielle nodded and turned the knob.


End file.
